1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the invention relate to consistent value determination. Specifically, the embodiments of the invention relate to a set of independent services to consistently determine a value for multiple applications.
2. Background
Businesses and other enterprises that manage large amounts of data utilize software to facilitate the storage and manipulation of the data. This data is utilized in multiple business processes. Data is utilized and contexturalized differently in each business processes.
Specialized software applications are created to manage data for each type of business process. A business must utilize separate software applications to handle each different business process. For example, a business utilizes one software application for handling the sales process and a separate application to handle the procurement process. Each of these separate software applications handles and formats related data in a manner specific to that application. Each application stores the data in a different format utilizing different quantity units and similarly specializes the data for use with that business process.
Sharing data between the separate software applications requires the conversion of data from one format to another. Different formats, units of measurements, data types and documents type for each application results in incorrect conversions and combinations of data when sharing data. These conversion errors introduce inaccuracies into both software applications. Each software application has its own method of handling the conversion or sharing of related data including separate conversion, functions or processes necessary to convert each data type or document type to a format or unit utilized by the software application.